


Blue Christmas

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, I Love This Pairing So Much, M/M, Some cute holiday fluff, The fluffiest fluff, soft, wooloo type fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Gift fic for PrimScientia on Twitter as part of my Merry Giftmas giveaway!Ignis has always loved celebrating Christmas, a little known fact Prompto learned over time. However, this year seemed almost devoid of holiday cheer. Prompto is determined to find out why and bring some Christmas magic back into Ignis Scientia's December.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Blue Christmas

Prompto knew many things about his friends that they often liked to keep hidden. He knew Gladio was much softer than he appeared and he often liked to bring his little sister flowers to see her smile. He knew Noctis secretly enjoyed romantic comedies because he wished the strangest surprise life would throw his way would be accidentally falling in love with a stranger. He also knew Ignis had a secret love for Christmas. It was so obvious to anyone who truly cared to pay attention. The way the advisor's eyes went wide in wonder for a few seconds when he saw the first Christmas lights of the season was a dead giveaway. Or perhaps it was the little smile Ignis would let slip when putting up the Christmas tree. Maybe the subtle way his fingers drummed along the steering wheel to the tune of whatever festive song was playing on the local radio station. When he had first met Ignis, Prompto had thought something like this would have been completely out of character for him. Who would ever think the serious, stuffy gentleman had a soft spot for one of the sweetest times of year, when people were encouraged to be warm, open and giving?

Now that Prompto knew him better, he could say it made perfect sense. Ignis  _ cared  _ for others. Genuinely and deeply, although he was not the best at showing it. Prompto suspected it must've been a rough childhood. After all, he only ever talked about his Uncle in passing. There was never any mention of a Mother or a Father. He had to wonder. Were they like his? Just always busy and never having time for their son? Or were they gone? Passed away before Ignis really ever knew them? He wanted to know. Prompto wanted to understand what made Ignis operate much more than the others. Especially because this Christmas was  _ different. _

There was no wonder in his eyes at the flicker of multi colored lights this year. The Christmas tree in his apartment hadn't even been put up yet. It lay abandoned in a box somewhere. His rhythmic tapping that accompanied his favorite Christmas radio station had all but vanished, and the car rides were silent. What had changed?

''Dude, I think you're looking into it way too hard,'' Noctis insisted, ''maybe Specs just wants a Silent Night this year.''

''Ugh, of all puns, you go for that one? So lame.'' Prompto scoffed. The boys were lounging together on Noct's couch, chilling out after an intense game of Mario Kart.

''Sorry, you walked right into it.'' The raven haired Prince shrugged with a cat-like grin.

''Puns aside, I'm worried. He normally loves this time of year. Something's off.'' Prompto was definitely on edge about this.

''Why don't you just ask him?''

''No, no! I couldn't do that.''

''...Why not?'' Noctis quirked a brow.

''Because that's too weird.''

''It's too weird to ask Ignis why he might not suddenly be enjoying Christmas? Maybe he's just grown out of it?''

''I don't know. It's weird to ask. It feels like I would be stepping over a boundary.''

''So, why don't you make him something? Like bake him cookies. That way, if it's a bad subject, yeah he's upset but he now has snickerdoodles.''

''You're a snickerdoodle,'' Prompto quipped, ''and you're also not helping.''

''Sorry, man. I tried.'' Noct went back to his noodles and typical avoidance tactics. Prompto began to wonder if Noctis knew what was wrong and just wasn't telling him.

The search for answers continued with Gladio, who honestly just wanted to lift weights.

''Why are you asking me what Iggy's deal is? You guys are friends. You go ask him.'' Gladiolus commented in between lifting a ridiculously heavy looking dumbbell.

''Okay, yeah. That's a nice thought in theory. But if it's sensitive, I don't want to seem prying.''

''Kid, let me tell ya something,'' Gladio set his weights down slowly and carefully, ''Ignis is gonna feel like you're prying no matter what you do. It's best to leave him alone when he gets like this. He'll come around from whatever this is.''

''I...yeah. You're probably right.'' Prompto couldn't argue with Gladio. He couldn't be mad at him for his approach to things, either. He knew Ignis would come around, but what if he was never the same again? He wanted him to have a good Christmas.

_ I cannot believe I'm doing this,  _ Prompto thought to himself at one in the morning while he struggled to make snickerdoodles. He was halfway decent at cooking, having learned some basics from many years of taking care of himself. However, baking was still a new skill and he wasn't very well learned in it yet. By the end of the process, he was covered in flour and he looked less like he made a few accidents in the kitchen and more like the star actor for a low budget version of Casper The Friendly Ghost.

After cleaning himself off as well as he could, Prompto admired the cookies he had worked so hard to bake. They weren't perfect; he was positive the batch was missing something. He knew he couldn't really have a clue as to what that was. However, it was likely Ignis would know right away. Prompto gathered the cookies in a small tin and set them in a nice wicker basket he had bought. Among the cookies was a CD of all of Ignis's favorite Christmas songs. Prompto also managed to get all of Ignis' favorite holiday movies on disk, and he had those resting in the basket as well.

Prompto didn't know what to prepare himself for when he knocked on Ignis' door. It certainly wasn't a slightly damp version of Ignis dressed in silk black and lavender pajamas. His hair was down, hanging in his face.  _ He looks really, really good with it down.  _ Prompto found he somehow lost his nerve, clutching the basket handle tightly behind his back and biting down on his lip.

''Prompto? What are you doing here at this hour? It's nearly eight in the morning. You normally don't rise until-'' Ignis looked sufficiently confused.

''E-Eleven. Yeah.''

''Did something happen? Are you alright? Is Noctis alright?'' He studied Prompto in that  _ clinical  _ manner he was really good at. Being underneath Ignis' eyes always made him feel so damn vulnerable. Like those glasses were really capable of X-Ray vision and Ignis could strip him bare of the things he pretended to be and see every tiny flaw.

''Yeah, Iggy. Noct is okay! Just... um,'' Prompto stumbled over the words, chewing his lip, ''I made something for you.''

''You made something....for me?'' There was shock there, for sure. If Prompto were looking hard enough, he would have caught the slight hint of adoration in Ignis' tone.

''Could I come in, if it's not too much trouble?''

Ignis stepped aside, waving the blonde inside his apartment, ''yes! Yes, of course.''

Prompto smiled shyly and slowly entered. Nothing had really changed, honestly. There were still no lights, no decorations, no sense of the holiday hospitality that Prompto had come to associate Ignis with.

''Oh, right! Here!'' Prompto set the basket down on Ignis' coffee table. Curious green eyes surveyed it, picking up each item and looking over it. He didn't miss the look of surprise painted on Ignis' face when he saw the cookies. He gently opened the tin, taking a whiff. Ignis closed his eyes for a moment and the smile that Prompto caught just lightly tugging at the corners of his mouth warmed his heart. It was all worth it just for that genuine hint of a smile. Ignis couldn't resist, taking a snickerdoodle out and trying one. Prompto was really hoping he would wait until later to sample them, his heart plummeting into his stomach.

''Were these store bought?'' Ignis asked and Prompto couldn't tell what the timbre of his voice indicated. It make him nervous, caused his mouth to go dry.

''Ah, no. I made them, actually.'' He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Ignis' gaze.

''They're excellent. Just a touch more vanilla and they'd be true perfection.'' Prompto felt immense relief wash over him and he laughed shyly.

''Really? You're not kidding?''

''Prompto, dear. When have you ever known me to kid? I'm a horrible liar and I have the sense of humor of a stale biscuit.'' Ignis took another cookie, slowly sitting down.

''Th-thank you!''

''What made you go through all of the trouble of doing this for me? Christmas movies, songs, cookies? I have to wonder if you've made a gift basket for all of the boys.'' Ignis was studying him again. Prompto slowly sat down on the couch beside him, unsure exactly how to explain it without seeming nosy.

''I guess I'm just really worried. You don't have to tell me, cause I know you don't like talking about your personal life. I totally get that, but...you used to love Christmas. Every year, you'd always go all out. I used to see you smile so much during December. It's a little selfish, but it got my head out of how lonely things were at home. Did something happen? This year, it's the complete opposite.''  There was an awkward silence in the room for a few moments before Ignis cleared his throat and spoke.

''Yes...it's a rather rough holiday for me this year. My father passed away mid-November and I'm afraid I just haven't been feeling quite like myself.',

''Y-your Father? Iggy, I'm sorry. I totally overstepped...''

''Overstepped? On the contrary; this was exactly what I needed. Thank you, Prompto.'' Ignis gave him a warm, genuine smile and the blonde felt something in his heart stir.

''You needed my forth attempt at snickerdoodles and some feel good Christmas content?'' Prompto laughed, his face slightly pink.

''No. They are lovely, and the cookies are incredible. Don't mistake my words, but...what I needed was to be reminded that it's alright for me to speak with someone about these things. Sometimes I forget. I've adopted political politeness for so long that I've forgotten how to let go of diplomacy and be a real person, with feelings. I simply needed to be aware someone cares.'' Prompto's pulse was racing wildly, his eyes slightly misty.

''Of course I care, Ignis. I care about all of you guys.''

''Not quite in the same way, though.''

''W-what do you mean by that?'' Prompto stammered nervously, his heart skyrocketing into his throat.

''Correct me if I'm wrong,'' Ignis began with a sly smile, ''but I don't think you would have gone through that much trouble to cheer up Noctis or Gladio.''

''Well, I just! I wanted to make sure it was right.'' Prompto began to get defensive, but the redness spreading over his freckled cheeks was undeniable.

''Is that so?'' There was a slightly playful tone in the advisor's voice and it got the other male's blood rushing.

''Yeah, it is! Everything had to be perfect. I wanted...to impress you.'' Prompto let the words slip out, staring down at his lap.

''Dear one....'' He heard it that time-that unmistakable note of adoration that had always been so cleverly hidden away from him. Prompto didn't dare lift his gaze, his anxiety rearing its ugly head.

''It maybe sounds silly, but you do everything for everyone. When Noct and I first became friends, you did everything you could to stick up for us. You even covered for some of my bad choices. You beat up a senior in front of us for threatening Noct, I...''

''And you.''

''What?''

''I beat him up for threatening you and Noctis. My duties lie with the Prince, of course. He will always have a soft spot in my heart, as he was my first friend, too. However,'' Ignis placed light fingertips under Prompto's chin and tilted it ever so slightly to meet his eyes, ''no one threatens you. Not under my watch.''

''Me? Why me? What do I have that's so special? Noct is royal, and-''

''You care about me. Prompto, you just admitted to baking four separate batches of cookies just to get the right mix to impress me. You also did all of this carefully organized planning centered purely around things I enjoy. I don't think Noctis or Gladio ever truly realized just how much I love the holidays. You...people like you...embody the very spirit of it for me. You're always so warm-hearted and giving. I would like to be that person all year round, but I haven't got it in me. At least not yet. You are the kind of person I wish I could be...'' Ignis admitted, stroking his thumb over Prompto's jaw lightly. Tears welled in his eyes as Ignis' speech made him emotional.

''See, now I'm getting emotional! I wish I could be like you, too. Keep my emotions and feelings closer to the vest. I wear everything on my sleeves and it always gets me in trouble.'' Prompto sniffled slightly, wiping his eyes. Ignis gave a good nature chuckle at that.

''Perhaps we can teach other and end up somewhere in the middle.'' Ignis smiled, finally moving the hand on his jaw. It found purchase in soft, blonde strands of hair. Prompto's face was as red as a cherry and he could've swore his heart was beating so loud that Ignis could hear it.

''Iggy, don't you have to like...date wealthy, pretty girls?'' Prompto's voice cracked just slightly and it was taking all of his willpower not to rub his cheek on Ignis' arm.

''I don't 'have' to do anything. I will choose whom I care for, no one else. If we cause a scandal, so be it.''

''That might be the boldest thing I've ever heard you say. You do know we're gonna end up seeing some crazy headlines, right? We're talking, 'Ignis Scientia of the Royal Retinue banging cheap blonde' level crazy.''

''Well, anyone who would describe you as 'cheap' deserves to be shut down.'' Ignis shook his head with a soft laugh.

''Oh, yeah? How would you describe me, then?''

''Dear one, there aren't enough words in the dictionary for me to answer that.'' Prompto felt his blush creep to his neck now, his hands suddenly sweaty.

''Who knew Ignis Scientia was a flirt?''

''You, I'd wager,'' Ignis chuckled, ''you are the expert of all things me after all.''

''Okay, now you're flattering me.''

''You deserve it. Truly. Thank you for this.''

''Is there anything else I can do to make this easier? I know I can't fix it, but if I can help in anyway...'' Prompto offered gingerly.

''Stay for breakfast?'' Ignis rose from the couch softly, holding his hand out to Prompto. He smiled and gently took it.

''You know I can't resist your food.'' Prompto laughed merrily, happily being led into the kitchen by Ignis. He was surprised to receive a gentle (and perhaps nervous) kiss to his cheek as a thank you for all of his efforts. Christmas that year  _ was _ different. Prompto felt different didn’t always have to mean bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed these two boys and their relationship. I love writing for them, and this pairing is one of my absolute favorites. I hope this brings some Christmas cheer to your heart! Merry Christmas!


End file.
